


Stardust, Starlight, Starry Night, Bring My Love To Me Tonight

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Inspired by Stardust, M/M, Miscommunication, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: It's a tricky thing, wishing upon stars-- a game of roulette and Renjun learns that the hard way.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Renhyuck Fic Fest Round 1





	Stardust, Starlight, Starry Night, Bring My Love To Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt #112

Winter creeps into Renjun’s bones so comfortably— familiar and anew all at once as he leans out of his window. The winds whips and wounds it’s way around the tree branches that sag so pitifully in the yard to create a ghostly look. The perfect white noise as he ponders the day's events, his beautiful Jisung’s image so gracious and gorgeous in his mind. A smile on his lips as he thinks about the weightless ring that seems to weigh down his pocket. His token of love and his heart ready to be given. 

Renjun wonders what a life would be like with Jisung, to come home and to settle down in their home together with a cozy fireplace and great amenities only the finest money can buy. A nice bath to soak their troubles away, a grand foyer, and an even grander bed to share. Renjun wishes for it all, for his love to be brought to him— for Jisung to be open to the idea of marriage and for his heart to open too. Jisung is hard to get and Renjun just hopes he’ll be the one to do so.

Jisung likes being wanted, like holding Renjun on a thread but Renjun allows him. He loves him and as the night sky twinkles with stars, with galaxies and supernovas, a star burns bright and as big as the moon tonight. A sure sign of good tidings. Renjun’s smile grows as he pulls his weight further out of the window. The star grows bigger, brighter with power as he shuts his eyes. “Stardust, starlight, starry night, please bring my love to me tonight.” He pleads with all his will, with all his energy.

-

But it all happens so quickly, that beautiful ethereal falling star becomes bolder, larger than life and hurling towards Renjun at full force. He freezes. His eyes bigger than the moon and his body wanting to flee but his mind rooting him in his spot with curiosity. A falling star? A falling star in the shape of a man? Quite rare.

The ashes fall from his sides as he approaches closer and only then does Renjun decide to pull himself back inside. His feet moving on his own, down his stone staircase— slipping and uneasy as he hastily runs down. There’s a loud thud that sounds the moment he reaches the bottom and his breath stops as he listens out. A soft groan and the faint sound of a voice ring out. The hairs on the back of his neck stand.

What if something bad is going to happen? What if this is where Renjun dies? _Oh god!_

He tiptoes towards the back door, the bright lights outside diminished as the dark country night returns to its rightful state. The freeze cold sinks into Renjun for the second time as he walks out into his yard. A crater smack in the middle of it all with dirt splattered and splayed everywhere including the back of the house. A man passed out in the center with the silk of his robe iridescent, reflecting off the moon as an imitation of a star's shine. His hair silver and shaggy and splayed over the dirt like a halo. 

Renjun’s breath stops— a beautiful creature before him and there’s no doubt about it. He eyes his chest, watching as it finally rises and then falls. A glow to the skin unlike anything in this world and Renjun holds himself still. What is he? Why did he come from the sky? 

And just then, a branch snaps as the man's eyes snap open and their gazes lock. A horrible emotion in his eyes as he yells, “Hide me!” His voice was rough and shot. His body launches forward as he tries to crawl up and Renjun kneels by the edge of the crater, arms extending and the man’s fingers dig into his skin— burning hot like a meteor crashing into the earth. He’s kicking up and his other hand digs into Renjun’s shoulder, their bodies close and it feels enchanting. 

A green smoke shoots up over the canopy, calling their attention and it burns purple before it fades. Two more rises up to the west and the man pushes Renjun out of his way. “They are coming! I have to hide!” He huffs, making his way towards the house and Renjun scurries to catch up. 

“Who is coming?” He starts, out of breath. “What are you? Where did you come from? Why are we hiding?” 

The man pulls his back door open and makes for the front. He checks the locks, checks the windows before he turns back to Renjun. His robes and his skin glowing brighter in the dark room and it’s only up close does Renjun start to process how beautiful he truly is, how unearthly he looks, almost heavenly. Untouchable. “I’m a star, you wished upon me, didn’t you? For your love? Your Jisung was it? Where do you think stars come from? And I’m hiding because the whole town saw me crash land and do you know how much stars are worth?”

Renjun shakes his head.

“A lot.”

Renjun turns back towards the back yard, “You still didn’t tell me your name.” He squeaks, thunder and lightning booming and brightening to the night sky. The man checks out the front window again before he answers, “My names Donghyuck and if we don’t find a hiding spot in the next fifteen minutes, you’re going to have all the immortals you could think of trying to knock down your door.”

-

Renjun pulls his knees up to his chest as he settles into his bed. His dresser is now pushed up against his bedroom door and his bookshelf moved to block his window as Donghyuck parks himself by the closet. Renjun’s eyes pinned and following every movement Donghyuck makes as he digs through Renjun’s clothes, “So why are you here? _How_ did you get here?” 

Donghyuck pulls a shirt out of the bottom of the pile, stretching it out towards the light as he squints. “I crashed, didn’t you see?” He smirks, balling the shirt up and tossing it behind him. “But as for _why_ I’m here, it’s one of those weird long-winded kind of things. Like a folk tale of sorts, ya know?” 

Renjun sits ups, “A folktale?”

Donghyuck finally leans back on his elbows, his glow diming, and it leaves a dew like sheen in its wake. Renjun almost gets caught up in it all before Donghyuck’s voice takes him out of it. “There’s a story I know you humans tell your kids,” He starts. 

Donghyuck pushes his hair out of his eyes, “The story about the moon, the earth, and her star. The basic gist of it all is because of her love of the earth and despite the earth never loving her back, she uses all her energy, all her power, and her whole being to bring the earth a gift every few weeks. A star from her sky plucked right out from its spot and flung down into the earth. As a small token of her love, the earth is granted a fallin’ star. This is the reason the moon disappears from the sky-- a ‘new moon’-- and it didn’t take the humans too long to find out that stars are actually physical, real skin, real bodies, and the energy we contain match that of the moon. We are her creation, the moon is our mother, therefore we radiate her energy.” 

Renjun shuts his eyes, “And that’s why people are after you? To… to harvest? You?”

Donghyuck plucks a shirt and jeans off the pile, “Yes. But more specific, to get my heart.” Donghyuck tugs his robes off and Renjun turns his head towards the wall. “Our hearts are the source of our magic. Witches especially love it. They take the heart of a star and eat it to replenish their youth-- and it’s said to be when a witch is at their strongest, the first few months after having consumed the heart of a star.” And as his voice fades, there’s a banging on the roof. 

Renjun freezes up, “So when do star’s return to sky? You can’t be stuck down here?” 

Donghyuck stands up, pulling up the jeans over his hips. “Oh thank _god_ I’m not stuck on earth. Humans are horrible. Star’s can only return on a full moon because on the night of next new moon, another star crashes to earth.” The banging picking up against and Donghyuck holds his palm up before Renjun can speak. 

The house creaks, the banging stopping as heavy footsteps echo. A thud just below the window and a whistle ringing through the night. The room’s tension is high as Donghyuck presses up by the window, peeking between the small sliver of space between the bookshelf and the wall. He pulls away, “They’re gone.”

“Witches?” Renjun asks.

“Yeah.” Donghyuck answers tiredly. His glow fading out fully and Renjun frowns.

**Author's Note:**

> — i’m sorry but i truly have no intentions of continuing this fic, i don’t write this ship much anymore and i’ve lost all motivation to continue this and i’m truly sorry to every one who wants me too. anyone is free to take me idea and run with it as long as you ask me !


End file.
